Taruhan Series: JongNo Version
by Black Key
Summary: "Oke, kamu namja. Tapi malam ini aku bakal rubah kamu jadi yeoja" kata Jonghyun."Caranya?" Tanya Jino."Malam ini aku bakal buat kamu berbadan tiga, mau kan?" Tanya Jonghyun. JongNo, TwoShort.    "Maksud hyung hamil gitu?" Tanya Jino memastikan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taruhan Series SiBum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 2

Main Cast:

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Jino

Rated: T+

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary:

Req: Lupa siapa yang req -_-

_Author Pov…_

Di dalam kantor SM The Ballad masih terlihat cukup ramai padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Di dalam gedung tadi tampak beberapa orang sudah mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka termasuk tiga orang namja yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Jino dan Kim Jonghyun.

"Jino, Jonghyun, Hyung balik duluan ya. Sudah di tunggu Sungmin Hyung di dorm nih" kata Kyuhyun pada kedua dongsaengnya tadi setelah ia membereskan beberapa barang-barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Ne, hyung hati-hati di jalan ya. Salam untuk Sungmin hyung dan para hyung yang lain" kata Jino pada Jonghyun, Si evil maknae Suju itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangukan kepalanya pelan.

"Annyeong…" salam Kyuhyun lalu segera pergi meningalkan dua namja di dalam ruangan tadi yang masih sibuk memasukan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas masing-masing.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya namja yang paling tua yang tak lain adalah Jonghyun pada namja yang paling muda yang tak lain adalah Jino.

"Ne, hyung sudah" jawab Jino sambil tersenyum manis pada hyungnya yang sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri sejak ia mulai debut di SM The Ballad.

"Kajja, hyung antar kamu sampai apartementmu dengan selamat tanpa kurang sedikit pun" kata Jonghyun dengan nada sedikit mengoda namjachingu imutnya itu.

"Hyung ini ada-ada aja sih. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang sebelum pagi" kata Jino yang juga ikut-ikutan Jonghyun. Jino segera menarik Jonghyun keluar dari ruangan tadi, Jonghyun hanya menurut saja ditarik oleh dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya itu sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kamu juga ada-ada aja sih Jino, ini kan baru jam sebelas malam jadi paginya masih lama" kata Jonghyun yang berusaha menyamakan jarak langkah antar dirinya dengan Jino karena namja imut itu berjalan dengan semangat mungkin kata yang tepat bukan berjalan, tapi sedikit berlari-lari kecil sambil menarik lengan kanan Jonghyun.

"Aku ketularan hyung tahu" kata Jino seenak hati sambil terus menarik Jonghyun menuju parkiran mobil. "Hyung buruan, kok jalanya lelet banget sih kaya yeoja aja" kata Jino dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Mwo yeoja kamu bilang?" kesal Jonghyun karena disama-samakan dengan yeoja. Jonghyun memandangi Jino yang masih terus menarik tangan kanannya dengan paksa, Jino melirik Jonghyun yang sedang memberinya death glare. Jino hanya melirik Jonghyun sesaat lalu segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan maut kekasihnya itu.

"Makanya kalau jalan cepas sedikit dong, kalau nggak mau disamakan dengan yeoja. Masih untung aku nyamainya dengan yeoja yang gerakannya masih ada sexy-sexynya kalau aku samain dengan Ddangkoma gimana?" Tanya Jino sambil menahan tawanya agar tak meledak waktu ia melirik wajah Jonghyun yang sedikit berubah jadi lucu.

"Yack, kok kamu malah ngatain namjachingu kamu sediri sih?" Tanya Jonghyu kesal.

"Namjachingu aku? Yang mana ya?" kata Jino sambil berhenti melangkah dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jonghyun lalu celingak-celinguk ke sana ke mari mencari sesuatu yang seolah-olah hilang.

"Oh… Jadi sekarang kamu nggak ngangap aku namjachingu kamu lagi, eoh?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan nada dibuat-buat kesal. Namja tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memandang Jino dengan tatapan sinis.

"Nggak tuh, emang sejak kapan kita pacaran?" kata Jino sesuka hati lalu berbalik arah berjalan meninggalkan Jonghyun yang menunjuknya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka susah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ia sih kita nggak pernah pacaran habis kamu kan pacarannya sama peliharaannya Yesung Hyung, itu lho si Ddangkoma" kata Jonghyun cuek lalu berjalan melewati Jino dengan santainya. Jino jadi diam di tempat waktu mendengar Jonghyun meledeknya tadi.

"Yack… Hyung tega…" kesal Jino lalu mengejar Jonghyun yang sudah lumayan jauh dari posisi terdiamnya tadi. Saat Jino sudah dekat dengan tubuh Jonghyun, Jino langsung memeluk tubuh Jonghyun dari belakang. Jonghyun terdiam sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jonghyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh kecil Jino.

"Ahahahahaha…." Tawa Jonghyun saat melihat wajah lucu Jino yang sedang ngambek sambil memeluk tubuhnya. _Chu… _Jonghyun mengecup bibir Jino kilat membuat wajah lucu Jino tadi berubah seperti kepiting rebus. "Sudah jangan ngambek lagi" kata Jonghyun sambil mencubit hidung Jino pelan dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang kecil Jino.

"Aku sebel sama hyung" kata Jino sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya membuat ia tampak semakin lucu. "Kenapa sih aku kalah terus dari hyung" kata Jino dengan nada kesal.

"Udah takdirnya kamu nggak akan bisa menang dari aku" kata Jonghyun dengan pedenya.

"Lihat saja nanti aku pasti bisa mengalahkan hyung" kata Jino dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Silahkan saja mencoba, tapi kalau nggak kesampaian jangan nagis ya baby" goda Jonghyun.

"Aku nggak akan nagis, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Jino.

"Oh… Bukan anak kecil lagi ya" kata Jonghyun melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Jino lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan tubuh kecil Jino dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki bergantian selama beberapa kali membuat namja imut di depannya sedikit risih. "Kalau kamu bukan anak kecil lagi…. Boleh dong kalau kita melakukan hal-hal yang biasa orang dewasa lakukan setiap malamnya" kata Jonghyun blak-blakan sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Jino. Jino jadi terdiam sambil dengan susah payah berusaha menelan salivanya sendiri. Jino tahu betul apa yang Jonghyun maksudkan saat ini, apa lagi kalau bukan hubungan suami istri.

"Anio… Nggak mau" kata Jino sambil berusaha kabur namun dengan cepat Jonghyun langsung menangkap pingang Jino dan memeluk namja imut itu dari belakang.

"Kok malah kabur sih?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan nada suara pelan di telinga kanan Jino. Jino begidik geli saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jonghyun.

"Anio, aku nggak mau hyung" kata Jino sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, Jonghyun masih tetap memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gitu aja nggak mau, pantesan aja kamu nggak akan bisa menang dari aku. Habis kamu masih kecil sih" kata Jonghyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi meningalkan Jino.

"ANIYA, AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL HYUNG" teriak Jino kesal sambil meleparkan tas yang ia bawa kearah Jonghyun yang tepat mengenai kepala namja tampan itu. Jonghyun mengaduh pelan lalu mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya sambil membalikan badanya menatap Jino yang sedang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kamu itu anak kecil tahu, mana ada anak kecil yang ngamuk sepert tadi" kata Jonghyun sambil mengambil tas Jino yang berada di lantai lalu berjalan mendekati Jino. "Nih ambil" kata Jonghyun menyerahkan tas Jino yang tadi mencium kepala bagian belakangnya dengan sangat sempurna. Jino pun segera mengambil tasnya yang ada ditangan Jonghyun.

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung" protes Jino sambil mengambil tasnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kalau bukan anak kecil berani dong terima tantangan dariku" kata Jonghyun dengan tapang belagunya.

"Tantangan apa?" Tanya Jino yang tak menampakan ketakutan sedikit pun, ia malah seolah-olah balik nantangin Jonghyun.

"Kita tanding siapa yang paling tahan lama di atas ranjang gimana?" Tanya Jonghyun jahil sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"JONGHYUN HYUNG NYEBELIN" teriak Jino kesal sambil memukuli tubuh Jonghyun menggunakan tas yang ia bawa.

"Yack.! Yack.! Sudah dong jangan di pukulin terus, sakit tahu" protes Jonghyun sambil merebut tas Jino yang digunakan sebagai alat untuk memukul dirinya. Jino memasang wajah kesalnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memungungi Jonghyung.

"Mau nggak" Tanya Jonghyun sedikit berbisik ditelinga Jino.

"HY…" kata-kata Jino terhenti saat Jonghyun mengecup bibirnya kilat. Jino terdiam.

"Aku serius lho, tapi sepertinya kamu nggak mau menerima tantanganku tadi ya. Pasti kamu takut kalah kan" kata Jonghyun santai lalu pergi meningalkan Jino. Ia cukup puas telah berhasil mengoda kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Siapa bilang aku takut. Aku mau terima tantangan dari hyung kok" kata Jino dengan nada bicara sanggat yakin membuat Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menatap Jino yang berada beberapa meter di depannya saat ini.

"Jinja?" Tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

"Ne" jawab Jino yakin sambil menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Dengan perlahan Jonghyun berjalan mendekati Jino.

"Yakin nih? Nanti nyesel lho" kata Jonghyun memastikan.

"Ne, aku yakin dan nggak akan menyesal sedikit pun" kata Jino mantap.

"Tapi rasanya sakit lho, yakin masih tetap mau?" Tanya Jongghyun lagi sedikit mengoda. Jino tampak sedikit berpikir saat mendengar kata 'Sakit' dari mulut Jonghyun barusan. "Sepertinya nggak jadi deh, soalnya kamu kelihatan ketakutan banget" kata Jonghyun santai lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku nggak takut. Aku tetap terima tantangan hyung" kata Jino menahan kepergian Jonghyun.

"Yakin?" Tanya Jonghyun memastikan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku yakin hyung, yakin bisa ngalahin hyung" kata Jino sombong.

"Sombong banget kamu" kata Jonghyun sambil menatap Jino sinis. "Oke, kita deal ya. Nggak ada penyesalan nantinya, anak kecil" kata Jonghyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kananya.

"Ne, hyung deal. Dan aku bukan anak kecil" kata Jino sambil menjabat tangan kanan Jonghyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, ranjang yang empuk sudah menantikan kita untuk jadi saksi bisu malam pertama kita" kata Jonghyun sambil merangkul Jino.

"Tunggu dulu hyung, kita kan belum ngomongin kosekuensi apa yang bakal di dapat bagi yang kalah sama yang menang nantinya" kata Jino.

"Ia juga ya" kata jonghyun sambil berpikir. "Ah.. bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kalau aku menang kamu harus ngelayanin aku selama seminggu, kan selama sepuluh hari kedepan kita libur. Bagaimana?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Seminggu hyung?" Tanya Jino sambil menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, di otaknya sudah timbul gambaran-gambaran kejadian-kejadian saat dia kalah dan di hajar habis-habisa oleh Jonghyun selama seminggu lalu setelahnya dia tak bisa bangun lagi selama beberapa hari. Jino pun dengan segera mengelengkan kepalanya menjauhkan semua pikiran-pikiran mengerikannya tadi.

"Ne, seminggu. Wae? Kamu takut, eoh? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah membayangkan kalah ya?" Tanya Jonghyun sedikit mengoda Jino.

"Aniya, siapa bilang aku takut. Oke, aku terima semua itu tapi kalau hyung menang. Kalau aku yang menang imbalanya apa?" Tanya Jino balik.

"Aku bakal lakukan semua yang kamu mau selama seminggu penuh, bagaimana?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Oke, aku setuju" kata Jino lalu mulai menghayak kan Jonghyun yang ia kerjai selama seminggu penuh. Ia sudah mulai menyusun rencana balas dendam selama semingggu kepada kekasihnya itu hingga tanpa sadar ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hey… Hey… Hey… Jangan senyyum-senyum nggak jelas begitu" kata Jonghyun membuyarkan lamunan mengasyikan Jino. "Mending kamu jangan menghayal dulu deh, soalnya sudah pasti nanti kamu bakal kalah telak dari aku" kata Jonghyun lagi.

"Pede sekali hyung, yang akan menang nantinya itu aku. Jadi hyung siapin mental hyung aja nanti" kata Jino yang tak mau kalah.

"Kamu yakin sekali bakal menang" sindir Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja, karena pasti aku yang bakal menang nantinya" kata Jino narsis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Balas Jonghyun yang sangat yakin bisa mengalahkan sang kekasih yang sebenarnya masih sangat buta dengan yang namanya sex. "Sudah jangan berdebat terus, lebih baik kita pulang saja ke apartementmu" ajak Jonghyun yang sudah merangkul pundak Jino.

"Ne, kajja" seru Jino sambil melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jonghyun.

"Nanti singah ke suatu temapat dulu ya, ada yang mau dibeli" kata Jonghyun pada Jino.

"Hu'uh, emang hyung mau beli apa?" Tanya Jino.

"Mau beli kondom" jawab Jonghyun dengan pedenya.

"Mwo… Buat apa hyung?" Tanya Jino.

"Buat dipakai nanti lah" jawab Jonghyun.

"Kenapa mesti pakai itu benda sih? Aku kan bukan yeoja yang bisa hamil dan lagi aku ini masih virgin jadi nggak punya penyakit kelamin. Kecuali kalau hyung yang punya" kata Jino dengan nada menyindiri.

"Enak aja, jangan asal nuduh. Hyung Juga belum pernah ngelakuinnya tahu. Jadi nggak punya penyakit yang begituan" kata Jonghyun.

"Terus kenapa mesti beli kondom segala?" Tanya Jino heran.

"Jaga-jaga aja, takut kamu berbadan tiga. Kan kamu masih kecil jadi gawat kalau sampai berbadan tiga" kata Jonghyun santai sambil terus berjalan dan merangkul Jino disisi kananya.

"Berbadan tiga?" binggung Jino. "Berbadan dua kali hyung" kata Jino polos.

"Nggak mau, aku maunya berbadan tiga" kata Jonghyun kekeh.

"Terserah hyung deh mau pakai istilah apa" kata Jino pasrah karrena walau pun ia berdebat dengan Jonghyun, pasti nantinya dia yang akan kalah. "Tapi yang jelas aku nggak akan bisa hamil, kan aku namja bukan yeoja" kata Jino santai.

"Kalau kamu nggak bisa hamil terus kita dapat keturunan dari mana?" Tanya Jonghyun yang polos ketularan Jino.

"Panti asuhan aja hyung" kata Jino santai.

"Nggak mau, aku mau anak kandung bukan anak angkat" kata Jonghyun.

"Kalau gitu nikah aja sama yeoja" kata Jino kesal. Jelas-jelas dia namja yang nggak bisa hamil, tapi kekasihnya itu malah menginginkan anak yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Jelas saja itu anak sangat mustahil untuk dia kabulkan.

"Oke, aku bakal nikah sama yeoja kalau begitu" kata Jonghyun gigih sambil mengepaklan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Jino yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan rangkulan Jonghyun dengan kasar. "Waeyo?" Tanya Jonghyun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Ya udah cari aja yeoja sana, jangan pacaran sama namja apa lagi namjanya itu aku" kesal Jino.

"Kok marah sih chagya, aku kan Cuma bercanda" kata Jonghyun memeluk tubuh Jino.

"Tapi bercandanya nggak lucu tahu" kesal Jino.

"Mianhae chagya, jangan marah lagi dong. Aku memang bakal nikah sama yeoja kok dan yeojanya itu kamu" rayu Jonghyun.

"Aku namja hyung" kesal Jino.

"Oke, kamu namja. Tapi malam ini aku bakal rubah kamu jadi yeoja" kata Jonghyun.

"Caranya?" Tanya Jino.

"Malam ini aku bakal buat kamu berbadan tiga, mau kan?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Maksud hyung hamil gitu?" Tanya Jino memastikan.

"Iya"

"Kalau bisa aku mau kok" Kata Jino.

"Oke, sekarang kita pulang dan produksi anak. Aku yakin kamu pasti langsung berbadan tiga nantinya" kata Jonghyun dengan nada sangat yakin.

"Kenapa harus berbadan tiga sih?" Tanya Jino heran.

"Biar anaknya langsung banyak dan kamu nggak perlu capek-capek bawa perut besar berkali-kali" jawab Jonghyun.

"Aish… hyung ada-ada aja sih" kata Jino berdecak.

"Sudah ah… ayo cepat pulang udah nggak tahan nih" kata Jonghyung yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Jino ala bride style lalu membawanya menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir rapi di basement.

"Hyung turunkan aku" pinta Jino.

"Nggak mau, habis kamu lelet sih kaya Ddangkoma" kata Jonghyun sambil terus membawa tubuh Jino.

"Mwo… yang lelet kayak Ddangkoma itukan hyung tahu" kata Jino kesal.

"Sudah diam aja deh sebelum bibir kamu aku sumpal pakai bibir aku, mau?" ancam Jonghyun. Dengan refleks Jino pun segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jonghyun tertawa pelan melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Jonghyun membuka pintu mobil dengan sedikit susah karena Jino masih di dalam gendongannya. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, Jonghyun langsung memasukan tubuh Jino ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintu mobil. Sebelum Jonghyun masuk ke dalam mobil juga, ia sempat mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Key yang isinya dia tak akan pulang malam ini soalnya mau produksi anak dulu bersama kekasih tercintanya.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Taruhan Series JongNo Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 2 / 2

Main Cast:

Kim Jonghyun SHINee

Cho Jino SM The Ballad.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Little Comedy, M-Preg, NC.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

*** Taruhan Series JongNo ***

_Jino Pov…_

Sesampainya di bengunan apartementku aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku perlahan memasuki apartementku sambil bersenandung kecil. Jonghyun hyung mengikutiku masuk kedalam apartementku sambil membawa takku dan tasnya sendiri.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" teriakku senang, Jonghyun hyung mengelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakanku tadi. "Aku haus, hyung mau dibuatkan sesuatu tidak?" tanyaku sambil melangkahkan kakiku kearah dapur. Saat aku baru saja menyentuh botol minuman yang berada didalam kulkas, Jonghyun hyung menghentikan gerakanku. Jonghyun Hyung memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan menciumi tengkukku berkali-kali. Awalnya aku semapt terkejut dan sedikit risih menerima perlakuan tiba-tibanya ini.

"Hyung geli" ucapku saat Jonghyun Hyung terus saja menjilati telinga kananku dengan lidahnya yang sangat aktif. Jonghyun hyung membalikan tubuhku hingga kini kami berdua saling hadap-hadapan. Jonghyun Hyung pun sudah mengapit tubuh ku diantara tubuhnya dan kulkas yang ada dibelakangku. Aku terjepit dan tak bisa kabur lagi, Jonghyun hyung pun menatapku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu birahi. Aku meneguk salivaku dengan susah payah melihat tatapan mengerikan Jonghyun hyung padaku.

"Kita lakukan sekarang saja ya" kata Jonghyun Hyung yang langsung menyambar bibirku. Jonghyun Hyung menciumi dan menghisap bibirku dengan begitu liar. Aku tak membalasnya, aku malah menutup mulutku rapat-rapat saat Jonghyun Hyung meminta akses masukuntuk lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutku.

"Mmmmppp… Mmmpphhh… Ahhmmmppp…." Erangku tertahan karena bibirku masih dilumat oleh Jonghyun Hyung. "Arrgghhtt…." Pekikku pelan saat Jonghyun hyung mengigit bibir bawahku. Bibirku sedikit terbuka, dan Jonghyun hyung tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Dia langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku.

"Mmmpphh… Nggghhh…. Mmmpppp…. Ahhhh….. MMMpppp… Mmmmppp…" Jonghyun hyung semakin bernafsu tampaknya. Itu terbukti dari caranya menciumku yang terasa semakin liar saja. Jonghyun Hyung mengabsen deretan gigi-gigiku dengan lidahnya ia juga mengajak lidahku saling berterus dan mendominasi. Tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap saja aku yang didominasi oleh lidahnya itu. Jonghyun hyung benar-benar menguasai seluruh isi dalam rongga mulutku.

Aku terus mengerang dalam ciuman panas Jonghyun hyung. Tangan kanan Jonghyun hyung berada ditengkuk leherku, memperdalam ciuman kami. Tangan kirinya mulai masuk dan mengelus sesuatu yang ada didalam bajuku.

"Buka, Baby" pinta Jonghyun Hyung yang langsung meloloskan dengan paksa kaos yang ku gunakan, tapi kaos tadi masih tersangkut dilengan kiriku. Jonghyun hyung tampak sangat bernafsu, ia kembali melumat bibirku dengan liar.

"Mmppphhhhh… Ngghhh…. Ughhh…. AAhhhhh…. Hy… Hyung…. Ngghhhh" erangku lagi. kini ciuman Jonghyun Hyung sudah turun di leherku, dia mengecupi setiap inci leherku dengan liar. Jonghyun hyung mengigit lalu menghisap bekas ggigitanya tadi dileherku, aku mengerang keras merasakan sensai beda yang ia berikan dan terciptalah bercak merah dileherku akibat ulah kekasih tercintaku ini.

"Ngghhh… Hyung… Arrhggghhh…" erangku lagi saat Jonghyun Hyung melumat tonjolan kecil didada bagian kananku dengan rakus. Jonghyun hyung sekarang sudah bagaikan bayi yang kelaparan dan sedang asik menyusu didadaku. Aku meremas rambut Jonghyun Hyung tak tahan dengan sensasi aneh yang perlahan menjalar didalam tubuhku akibat sentuhan-sentuhan dari kekasihku ini.

_Jonghyun Pov…_

Aku terus mengemut nipple kanan dan kiri Jino bergantian. Ia tampak menikmati setiap sentuhanku pada tubuhnya yang sensitive ini. Jino memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambutku dengan kasar saat aku menghisap kuat nipple kirinya. Ia juga mengerang keras yang membuatku semakin bernafsu saja.

Aku kembali menciumi dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di bahu Jino yang tak akan bisa hilang dalam waktu sehari saja. Ku ciumi bibir mengodanya yang tampak basah akibat perbuatanku beberapa saat yang lalu sambil mengiring tubuhnya menuju meja makan. Ku baringkan tubuh mulus Jino diatas meja tadi.

Sesaat ku hentikan ciumanku dan membuka baju atasku dan mencampakannya kesembarang arah. Lalu setelah itu ku tatap wajah manis Jino yang terkena pancaran lampu diatasnya. Dadanya naik turun mencobba mengambil nafas dan menisi paru-parunya. Wajahnya memerah dan dikedua sudut bibirnya mengalir saliva, entah itu saliva miliku atau miliknya mungkin juga perpaduan dari keduanya. Yang jelas aku begitu menyukai tampang Jino saat ini. begitu erotis dan sangat mengoda untuk segera ku sentuh.

Perlahan ku belai kedua baha Jino yang masih tertutupi celana. Setelah puas membelai pahanya, aku kemudian membuka celana Jino lalu membuka celana panjang yang kekasihku gunakan. Ku lempar celana Jino kesembarang arah dan aku juga membuka celana ku kini kami sama-sama semi naked dengan hanya mengunakan boxser saja.

"Jino, saranghae" ucapku pelan lalu menindih tubuh kecil kekasihku ini. kuciumi lagi bibirnya lalu melumat pelan bibirnya yang tampak sudah mulai membengkak. Jino pun mulai membalas permainanku, tampaknya ia juga sudah mulai terangsang dengan sentuhan-sentuhanku tadi. Dia terlalu sensitive makanya baru juga ku sentuh sedikit dia sudah bernafsu seperti sekarang ini.

"Na… do… Saranghae… Hyung" jawab Jino setelah kami menyelesaikan sesi ciuman tadi.

"Mau merasakan yang lebih?" tanyaku pada Jino, ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Aku pun menyeringai sesaat. Ku raba perutnya dengan gerakan-gerakan erotin membuat Jino kembali mengerang nikmat.

"Hyung… Nggghhhh" erang Jino saat aku membelai pelan beda yang tampak sedikit menegang dibawah sana.

"Sudah hampir bangun, eoh?" tanyaku, Jino tak membalas matanya setejam meresapi setiap sensai yang ada. "Aku akan membuatnya semakin bangun" ucapku ditelinga Jino lalu mulai meloloskan Boxser yang kekasihku gunakan. Ku lempar boxsernya kesembarang arah seperti barang-barang lainya yang tadi kami gunakan.

"Wow…" ucapku takjub saat melihat tubuh polos yang ada didepan mataku, aku pun menelan dengan susah payah salivaku sendiri. Tubuhnya sempurna tanpa cacat membuatku semakin bernafsu saja. "Tubuhmu indah baby" ucapku pada Jino.

"Jangan dipandang terus hyung, aku malu… Arrgghhhtttt…" erang Jino saat aku mnyentuh juniornya yang masih setengah tegang. Dengan perlahan ku pijit-pijit benda kebangaan kekasihku ini membuat ia mengeliat lucu.

"Hyung… Ngghhh… Uhgghhh… Ngghhh…" erangan Jino terus terdengar semakin jelas saat ku kocok juniornya yang ada di gengaman tanganku. Perlah juniornya pun semakin tergang dan mengeras. Ternyata dia benar-benar sensitive ya, pikirku.

"Nikmat bukan?" tanyaku mengoda.

"I… Iya… Hy… hyung… ngghhh… Ahhhh…. Ughhhh… Hyung…. Lebih… cepat lagi… Ngghhttt" aku tersenyum mendengarr permintaan kekasihku ini. ternyata dia sudah semakin bergairah.

"As You Wish, Honey" ucapku lalu mempercepat kocokanku pada junior Jino. Dia semakin mengerang saat tanganku mengerjai titik sensitifnya tadi. "Kamu tampak sexy kalau begini" kataku pada Jino. Ya, dia memang terlihat sangat sexy sekarang dengan wajah memerah, bibir sedikit terbuka dan tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat serta desahan-desahan erotisnya yang keluar terus menerus dari bibir mungilnya itu.

_Jino Pov…_

Aku tak tahan, ini rasanya terlalu nikmat. Tangan-tangan Jonghyun hyung terlalu lihai membuatku sampai seperti ini. Jonghyun hyung benar-benar bisa membuatku merasa melayang diawan. Padahal ini baru tangannya yang bermain bagaimana nanti kalau sudah benda lain ditubuhnya yang mengerjaiku. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan sakit nikmatnya.

"Hyung… aku…" entah kenapa aku mulai merasa ada yang mendesak ingin keluar dari alat vitalku sendiri.

"Jangan keluar dulu Honey, aku ingin kita keluar bersama-sama" kata Jonghyun hyung menghentikan aksi menijat dan mengocoknya pada kejantananku yang sudah sangat tegang. Aku mendesah kecewa karena hasrat terpendamku tadi jadi tertunda.

_Author Pov…_

"Jangan mengeluh seperti itu chagya, ingat bukan kalau kamu keluar deluan itu tandanya kamu kalah" kata Jonghyun mengingatkan akan taruhan mereka tadi. Jino pun akhirnya mengingat itu semua, dia bersyukur karena belum klimaks. Kalau sudah, dia tak akan tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini pasti Jonghyun akan terus mengerjai tubuhnya selama seminggu kedepan tanpa henti-henti apa lagi sejak dimulai permainan mereka sekarang ia tahu kalau ternyata Jonghyun itu memiliki nafsu yang terlalu besar.

"Kita main ke peramainan inti saja ya" ajak Jonghyun, Jino tak membalas. Jonghyun pun tak mengambil pusing ia segera menangalkan boxser yang masih ia gunakan. Dan kini ia juga sudah naked sama seperti Jino.

_Jino Pov…_

'_Omona… besar sekali' _ucapku dalam hati sambil menelan salivaku dengan sedikit susah. Itu, benda kebangaan Jonghyun hyung kenapa besar sekali malahan lebih besar dan panjang dari miliku sendiri.

"Suka melihatnya, eoh?" Tanya Jonghyun hyung sambil membelai kejanttananya dengan gerakan pelan. Wajak ku jadi merona merah seketika melihat adegan erotis dari jonghyun hyung itu. "Mau mencobanya?" Tanya Jonghyun hyung, dengan pelan aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan malu-malu. Jonghyung hyung tersenyum lalu menuntunku menuju kejantannya itu.

"Eugh… Jino…"erang Jonghyun hyung saat aku menyentuh kejantananya yang berukuran besar tadi. "Nikmat Jino… terus… eughh… nghhh…"erang Jonghyun hyung lagi saat aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jonghyun lakukan tadi padaku. Memijat, merekas bahkan mengocok big juniornya dengan kedua tangan mungilku ini.

"Jino terus… eghh… masukan kedalam mulutmu cepat" pinta Jonghyun hyung, aku terdiam tak mengerti. "Ayo kenapa malah berhenti?" protes Jonghyun hyung.

"Ta.. tapi hyung…."

"Ayolah, puaskan aku Jino" pinta Jonghyun hyung. Aku pun menganggu pelan akhirnya. Dengan sedikit rasa tak enak aku mulai memasukan kejantanan Jonghyun hyung kedalam mulutku. Rasanya sedikit asin saat beberapa tetes precum Jonghyun hyung menempel di lidahku.

"Terus Jino… eghhh… ahhhh… Kamu pintar… ahhhh…. " erang jonghyun hyung saat aku memaju mundurkan juniornya didalam mulutku dengan gerakan yang berirama. "Cukup Honey, jangan diteruskan dulu. Bisa-bisa aku langsung keluar saat ini juga, aku belum mau kalah darimu dan aku juga ingin mengeluarkan semua cairanku didalam tubuhmu" kata Jonghyun hyung menghentikan aksiku tadi setelah beberapa lama aku melakukannya. Padahal aku sudah keasikan memainkan benda miliknya tadi.

"Aku langsung masukan saja ya" kata Jonghyun hyung, aku tak tahu apa maksudnya tapi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Jonghyun hyung kemudian melebarkan kedua kakiku selebar-lebarnya. Aku tahu sekarang apa maksudnya, dia ingin menyelesaaikan semua dengan cepat rupanya.

"Egghhh… hyung…" erangku saat dengan tiba-tiba Jonghyun hyung mengocok juniorku dengan cepat dan tanpa sepengetahuanku sebelumnya.

"Cuma ingin sedikit mengodamu saja" ucap Jonghyun Hyung padaku. Jonghyun hyung pun langsung mengarahkan kejantananya didepan lubang surga duniaku. "Aku masukan sekarang ya. Awalnya sakit tapi bertahanlah" kata Jonghyun hyung, aku mengangguk pasrah. Dengan perlahan Jonghyun hyung memasukan kejantananya kedalam lubang sempit dan virginku.

"Arrgghhtttt…. Sakit hyyuunggg…" teriakku kencang saat kepala kejantanan Jonghyun hyung memasuki tubuhku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mencakar kedua lengan Jonghyun hyung karena rasa sakit tadi. "Hyung sakit hiks… hiks… hiks.." tangisku yang tak tahan merasakan rasa perih yang seperti membakar tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Tahan sebentar Honey.. Ugh… kamu sempit sekali… Nghhh…" Jonghyun hyung pun mengeran nikmat saat dinding-dinding lubangku menijat-mijat kejantanannya. Jonghyun hyung semakin memasukan kejantananyan ke dalam lubang sempitku yang perlahan mulai menyesuaikan ukuran bendanya tadi yang cukup besar.

"Hah.. Hah.. Ha.. Hyung perih…" ringisku merasakan rasa sakit yang perlahan mulai perih dibagian bawah tubuhku yang terasa sangat penuh dengan kehadiran Jonghyun hyung.

"Mianhae Honey aku menyakitimu" kata Jonghyun hyung sambil menciumu ajahku bertubi-tubi. Ia menghentikan gerakan pinggulan mungkin Jonghyun hyung bermaksud membiasakan diriku dulu dengan kehadiran dirinya.

"Hyung, aku sudah tak apa. Bergeraklah" perintaku pada kekasihku ini.

"Yakin sudah tak sakit?" Tanya Jonghyun hyung memastikan. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Jonghyun hyung mencium bibirku kilat lalu mulai mengerkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Nghhh… Hyung… Ngghhh… Ahhhhh…. Ugghhh…" erangku setelah beberapa saat Jonghyun mengerkan tubuhnya. kejantanan Jonghyun hyung keluar masuk dalam lubangku berkali-kali.

"Arrgghhttt…" erangku panjang saat kejantanan Jonghyun hyung menyentuh sebuah titik didalam liang kenikmatanku. Jonghyun hyung menyeringai dan mulai menusuk-nusukku di satu titik saja. Tapi itu malah sukses membuatku mengerang berkali-kali.

"Agghhttt… Hyung… Nghhhh" erangku. Jonghyun hyung semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Jonghyun hyung pun juga sempercepat kocokan tangan kanannya di juniorku yang sudah sangat tegang. Perlahan kepalaku mulai pusing. Rasanya ada yang ingin meledak di bawah sana.

"Hyung… aku sudah tak tahan lagi… Nghhh… Arrgghhhh…" erangku panjang saat aku menyemburkan semua hasratku tadi ditangan Jonghyun hyung. Tubuhku lemas seketika. Belum pernah aku merasakan sensasi kenikmatan seenak tadi.

"Kamu kalah honey" ucap Jonghyun hyung menyeringai. Aku tak ambil pusing, aku sudah cukup lelah tapi Jonghyung hyung masih terus mengenjoti tubuhku. Ia terus menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubangku semakin cepat. Tak lama aku pun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membanjiri ruang didalam tubuhku seiring dengan kejantanany Jonghyun hyung yang berkedut beberapa kali dan menyemburkan sesuatu yang terasa sangat hangat. Aku tahu Jonghyun hyung sudah klimak didalam tubuhku.

"Lelah hyung" ucapku yang langsung terpejam dan mulai tertidur.

^_^ Taruhan… ^_^

Matahari sudah bersinar cukup terang diatas langit sana. Sinar-sinarnya mengusik tidur seorang namja cantik nan manis dari tidurnya yang begitu nyenyak. Namja cantik tadi yang tak lain adalah Jino mengerang pelan dan mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" ucap Jino sambil mengucuk-ngucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Setelah itu ia langsung menatap kearah jam digital yang berada di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. "Sudah jam delapan pagi ternyata" ucap Jino lagi sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

"Aw… sakit" ringis Jino saat merasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Jino terdiam dan mulai mengingat kejadian semalam diruang makan. "Omona… aku sudah…" ucap Jino pelansambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sebelah kirinya disana dia bisa melihat Jonghyun yang terbaring disampingnya. Jonghyun pun tampak sudah mulai bangun dari mimpinya.

"Pagi Honey" ucap Jonghyun yang langsung mengecup bibir Jino kilat, Jino masih terdiam. 'Semalam mengasikan bukan" seru Jonghyun membuat wajah Jino merona merah.

"Oh…. Tidak…." Ucap Jino lemah saat melihat tubuh polosnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah. Jino pun kembali membarinkan tubuhnya memungungi Jonghyun.

"Semalam aku yang menang sayang, jadi kamu harus melayani aku selama seminggu ini" kata Jonghyun mengecup pundah Jino.

"Kalau begini jadinya mending jadi anak kecil aja deh" ucap Jino pelan sedikit menyesal.

"pertumbuhan tak akan berjalan mundur sayang" kata Jonghyun yang langsung mengangkat sebelah kaki Jino lalu meletakkannya diatas paha kiri Jonghyun. Namja tampan itu pun langsung mengarahkan kejantannayan kelubang sempit Jino.

"Hyung mau apa?" Tanya Jino panic saat merasakan tanda-tanda sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi padanya.

"Menjalankan hukuman untuk mu sayang" kata Jonghyun ditelinga Jino.

"Hyung ja… Arrgghhtttt…." Teriak Jino saat Jonghyun menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi. Jonghyun pun mulai mengerakan tubuhnya membuat erangan kesakitan Jino segera berubah jadi desahan-desahan kenikmatan. Ruangan kamar Jino pun memanas seketika dan terdengar alunan suara dan erangan-erangan keduanya.

^_^ Taruhan… ^_^

_Sebulan kemudian…_

"Jino bagaimana?" Tanya Jonghyun kahawatir di depan pintu kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Jino. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar mandi, Jonghyun semakin kahawatir dengan keadaan Jino didalam sana sudah beberapa menit Jino didalam dan belum keluar-keluar lagi.

"Cuma mau test kehamilan aja kok lama sih?" pikir Jonghyun tak sabar. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, Jonghyun sempat kaget melihat tubuh Jino tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Jino pingsan ternyata, makanya dari tadi dia nggak keluarr-keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Jonghyun yang panik pun segera mendekati tubuh Jino dan memeluknya erat.

"Jino bangun Honey…" ucap Jonghyun sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jino, tapi Jino tak bangun-bangun membuat Jonghyun semakin panik. Mata Jonghyun pun akhirnya tertuju pada sebuah test pack yang tergeletak disamping tubuh Jino. Jonghyun mengambil test pack tadi dan tersenyum saat melihat dua buah garis membentuk symbol plus tertera dengan sangat jelas di test pack tadi.

"Dia Shock gara-gara ini ternyata" kata Jonghyun yang rasa kahawatirnya sudah tak separah tadi. Jonghyun pun segera mengangkat tubuh Jino keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memabringkannya diatas tempat tidur. Lalu setelah itu Jonghyun langsung menelphone dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk segera memeriksa keadaan Jino dan bayinya.

^_^ The End ^_^

Jino: aku hamil… hyung aku hamil… #pegang kerah baju Jonghyun terus goyang-goyangin badan Jonghyun#

Jonghyun: bagus kan, jadi aku suskses buat kamu berbadan tiga.

Jino: hyung… aku masih kecil kenapa di hamilin…. #marah#

Jonghyun: kata.a kamu udh besar kan waktu itu dan bukan akan kecil lagi. jadi ga apa" dong.

Jino: hyung… aku ga bisa jadi umma… #teriak histeris#

Jonghyun: tar juga bisa kok kalau anak kita udah lahir.

Jino: arrgghhtttt…. Hyung kamu buat aku jadi gila.

Jonghyun: ga kok jangan fitnah Honey, aku ga buat kamu jadi gila. Aku Cuma buat kamu berbadan tiga aja #tampang polos#

Jino: #sweatdrop, pingsan ditempat#

Jonghyun: #tangkep tubuh Jino, bawa kekamar, pasang kamera, buat video rated M# kapan lagi ada BF yang pemainya lagi berbadan tiga kan #tampang polos#

Author: ##sweatdroop# oppa mesum….. kasihan Jino onnie.a lagi ngisi tiga bulan tuh.

Jonghyun: Cuma mau d tambah kok, jadi tiga biar berbadan empat gitu.

Author: emang bisa ya? #tampang polos# arrgghhhttt… udh deh jangan hirauin manusia pervert satu itu. mendingan yang baca cepatan comment deh sebelum ikutan gila kaya dia #nunjuk Jonghyun oppa, dilempar pakai nuklir#

Comment please….

^_^ Fin ^_^


End file.
